


It's The Shy One's You Gotta Watch Out For

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-15
Updated: 2008-08-15
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen’s shy…really really shy, for the most part.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for my new lovely friend ilovedrwilson b/c she caught a major boo-boo in the timeline in one of my stories and helped me not look like a doofus!
> 
> I hope you like the story baby! Thank you!!!!
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Two dates man, it’s been two dates and he’s barely talked to me. I think he’s – he’s…” Jared stuttered, looking for the word he wanted to use.

 

“Special?” Chad laughed.

 

“Shut up, you fucking moron,” Jared said, banging his head on the breakroom table. “He’s just so freaking shy. I don’t know what to do. I like him, I mean, I really like him. You know, when I asked him out, I thought that he was actually going to have a heart attack. He turned forty shades of red and nodded and practically ran down the hall!” Jared groaned.

 

“Get a motel room, rip his clothes off and fuck him into the mattress. You don’t need to talk for that,” Chad smiled.

 

Jared looked over at his friend. “Why do I even talk to you?”

 

“Because we’ve been best friends since grade school and you love me.”

 

“Hardly. You just – followed me home one day and never left. You know my penchant for taking in strays!”

 

Chad flipped him off. “Fuck you, Padalecki,” he grinned.

 

Someone cleared their throat behind them; they turned…shit, the boss. And they were ten minutes late getting back to work. Chad smiled a huge smile. 

 

“Good afternoon, Ms. Chance, my you look nice this afternoon. Is that a new dress?”

 

The older woman blushed and looked down at her dress. “This old thing? No – it’s not new…” she grinned. “Now, please, head on back to your desks, lunch was over ten minutes ago,” she said in a singsong voice, walking away.

 

“How do you do that? I try to sweet talk that bitch and she gets meaner. You just flash a smile and tell her that her Great Grandmother's dress is pretty and she’s bouncing down the hallway like she got laid.”

 

“Because she knows you’d be lying to her, you moron, GAY??? Me? Not gay!”

 

Jared flipped him off and stood, heading to the door.

 

“You know, I think that I’ll talk to Jensen, see if he’s just nervous around you or what.”

 

“No! You’ll scare him away! You’re a freak and you have no couth!”

 

“Yes I do!” Chad said dramatically, clutching his chest as they walked down the aisle toward their desks. “That hurts, Jay!”

 

“Whatever....”

 

“I think I’ll take him shopping, cause man - the way he dresses…”

 

“What, you gonna pull a 'Straight Eye For the Queer Guy'?” Jared laughed.

 

Chad only smirked and sat down at his cubical and got to work. Jared headed down the aisle toward his own, stopping at Jensen’s.

 

“Hey,” he smiled down at him. 

 

Jensen jumped, blushed when he knocked over his coffee, and muttered “Hello, gotta get towels,” and darted off.

 

Jared sighed and pulled Jensen's note pad over and jotted down: Looking forward to our date tomorrow night. I’ll pick you up at 7:00. – See ya, Jared

 

~*~

 

Jared called Jensen that night and only got his voice mail; he left a message for him to call back, but he never heard from him. 

 

He’d been horrified when he’d seen Jensen standing in the parking lot at work talking to Chad, and then Jensen actually got into Chad’s car.

 

He called Chad three times, and finally threatened to cut his balls off if he didn’t call him back, ASAP.

 

At 2am, Jared’s cell rang. He groggily reached over and grabbed it, looking at the caller ID. Chad. “Why didn’t you call me back, you asshat?!”

 

“I’m calling your ass now, fuckhead, what do you want? Seriously, Jay, three messages, and the last one threatening my twins…what the fuck do you want?”

 

“Was Jensen with you all night?”

 

“Yep, why?”

 

“Where did you go?”

 

“You know that sports bar on Seventh? There for a few drinks, and then we went to the mall, and I picked out some clothes for the man. Then back to the bar for a few more. He’s pretty fun to hang with. But seriously, for a gay guy, he really dresses like a dork.”

 

“I like how he dresses.”

 

“Yeah, and you could use some pointers, too.”

 

“BITE ME! Did he say anything about me?” Jared asked.

 

“How old are you?”

 

“Chad, I swear to God…”

 

“Yes, for fuck’s sake, he’s really into you. He’s just shy around people who he’s attracted to.”

 

“He likes me?” Jared asked, the grin on his face evident in his voice.

 

“OH.MY.GOD! Call me back when Jared turns back into my 25 year old male best friend and not the 13 year old girl I’m talking to right now.” Then Chad hung up on him.

 

~*~

 

The next day was Saturday, their date. Jared was nervous about seeing Jensen. He didn’t really understand why, but he was as nervous as hell.

 

Six thirty…Jared sighed and picked up his keys and went to his car. The closer he got to Jensen’s house, the more nervous he got.

 

He pulled up in front of Jensen's house and parked. His palms were sweating. Actually sweating. He scrubbed them across his jeans and then knocked on the door.

 

Jared heard the lock click and then the door opened…and Jared almost had a heart attack.

 

Jensen was wearing snug blue jeans and a tight black shirt, showing off the body that Jared knew was buried under the layers of clothes that Jensen usually wore. And Jensen had gotten a haircut. Before, it was longish on top and shaggy around the ears. Now, it was neatly cropped on the sides and back and spiky on top. Jared swallowed thickly. 

 

“Wow,” he whispered. “I thought you were hot before…but seeing you – your body…FUCK!” he said, his voice still low and quiet.

 

Jensen blushed. “You uh, you ready to go?” he asked shyly.

 

“Yeah…hope you like Italian. There’s this really nice place by my house, they have the best homemade cheese sticks and marinara sauce, EVER!"

 

“I love Italian,” Jensen smiled.

 

~

 

The drive to the restaurant was quiet; a few words fell from Jensen's perfectly pouty mouth when Jared asked him questions, but not much.

 

"I like your haircut," Jared told him.

 

"Yeah? Chad picked it out. I guess he thought I could look better than I did."

 

"Jensen, you looked fine before. I like you both ways. Well, the tight clothes are a plus, but, don't listen to Chad. He's...he's..."

 

"Special?" Jensen asked. He didn't understand the sudden outburst of Jared's laughter.

 

~

 

They were seated at the back of the restaurant in a darker corner, mostly secluded due to Jared's request. The waitress had been by and took their orders, returning shortly with the bottle of wine that Jared ordered.

 

Jensen sipped it. "It's good."

 

"It's my favorite. Brunello Di Montalcino. I had it once when I was in Italy.”

 

“You’ve been to Italy?” Jensen asked, taking another sip of the wine.

 

“Yeah, it was my senior trip in high school. My folks told me no, that it was too expensive. I was crushed. Then my Grandparents came up with the cash so that I could go. Chad and I had the time of our lives there. It was the best summer I think I’ve ever had, and I was only there for fourteen days.”

 

“I’ve always wanted to go. You’ll have to tell me about it sometime,” Jensen said with a smile.

 

Jared smiled and leaned forward. “I can tell you now,” he told him, placing a light kiss to Jensen’s lips. Jensen let out a noise somewhere between a whimper and a squeak and pulled away quickly. 

 

“Uh, sure. Ok.”

 

The rest of dinner was spent with Jared talking about Italy and Jensen raptly listening to every single word that fell from his lips.

 

~

 

“I had a really good time tonight, Jared,” Jensen told him as Jared pulled up in front of his house.

 

Jared put the car in park and leaned closer. “I did, too.”

 

Jensen shifted in the seat and leaned closer to the door. Jared reached out and placed his finger under his chin, turning his head, leaning in to kiss him. Jensen pulled the handle on the door and fell out of the car onto his ass in the grass.

 

“Are you alright?” Jared asked.

 

“Fine,” Jensen said, embarrassed, and scrambled to his feet, slamming the car door.

 

Jared shut off the car and jumped out, and jogging across the grass to Jensen’s door where he was fumbling with his keys, trying to find the lock.

 

“Hey,” Jared said behind him. Jensen jumped and dropped them on the ground.

 

Jared bent down and picked them up, and stepping closer. “Why are you so nervous around me?” he asked.

 

Jensen swallowed as Jared stepped even closer still. 

 

“I only bite if invited,” Jared smirked as he put his hands on Jensen’s waist and pressed him against the door with his body.

 

Jared leaned in close and gently pressed his mouth to Jensen’s. He moaned when Jared pressed his tongue into his mouth, Jensen parting his lips immediately. Their tongues glided together, pressing, touching, curling together in a long deep kiss as Jared slid his leg between Jensen’s. He lifted his leg so that his thigh rubbed up hard against Jensen’s crotch, eliciting a high-pitched moan that would have been embarrassing had Jensen realized he did it.

 

Jared pulled away. “I like you, Jensen,” he said, his legs still moving against his dick.

 

“Like…you...nughhh…too,” Jensen whimpered. Jared smiled and leaned in and kissed him again, his hand sliding down Jensen’s chest, his fingers just barely slipping into the waistband between his hot skin and tight jeans.

 

“Can I come in?” Jared asked. Jensen pulled away and turned around, unlocking the door.

 

He stood there a moment, contemplating what he wanted to do. In a split-second decision, he stood aside and allowed Jared to enter.

 

When he closed the door and turned around, he had all six foot four inches of Jared Padalecki plastered against his body, once again pushing him into the door.

 

“OW!” Jensen groaned.

 

“Sorry…sorry, did I hurt you?”

 

“Door knob,” Jensen answered, moving over slightly and allowing Jared to take his mouth again.

 

Jared kissed him slowly.He knew from the way that Jensen kissed that he was experienced, but he also didn’t want to scare him off with how shy and skittish he seemed to be by grabbing him and ripping his clothes off like he wanted to do. Jared slid his hands around his waist and snaked them under his shirt, his fingers ghosting the dip of Jensen’s back.

 

“Want to be inside you,” Jared moaned against his lips. “Can I, Jense? Can I take you to bed?”

 

Jensen’s answer came in the form of him pushing Jared away from his body and grasping his hand, leading him down the hallway.

 

Jared chuckled when Jensen closed the door of the bedroom and pulled him back to his mouth. “Not so shy behind closed doors, huh?”

 

Jensen pulled away. “I’ve never done this before,” he said suddenly.

 

Jared looked at him with his eyebrows raised. “You’re – you’re a virgin?” he asked, his voice slightly higher than normal.

 

“What? No!” Jensen said, looking at him like he was insane. “I’ve never…you know, with someone I don’t really know.”

 

Jared smiled at him and reached down, grasping the edge of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. “This ain’t a one night stand, Jensen,” he said, throwing the shirt on the floor and starting on his pants. “This is much more than that…” Jared said while he toed his shoes off, Jensen following suit.

 

Jared popped the button on Jensen’s jeans and slid his hand inside, the zipper falling with his hand. He rubbed him through his boxers, feeling the hard outline of his cock and the wet spot growing in size from the leaking tip.

 

“God…” Jensen whispered as his head fell forward onto Jared’s chest. Jensen brought his hands up to Jared’s hips, letting them rest there, rubbing back and forth slowly.

 

“Undress me, Jensen…” Jared whispered, his hot breath skirting down Jensen's ear and neck.

 

Jensen moved his hands around front and unbuttoned Jared's jeans and pulled on the zipper. He slid his hands down the back of Jared’s jeans, inside his underwear, gripping his ass a moment and pushing the clothing down his hips. Jensen swallowed thickly when Jared’s cock sprang free. Christ, he’s huge, he thought. He grasped Jared’s shirt and pulled it up over his head and tossed it in the growing pile on the floor.

 

Jared pulled Jensen toward the bed and pushed him down, spreading out on top of him. He kissed his way down Jensen’s chest, licking and sucking on each nipple. He spent quite a bit of time on his belly button when Jensen made mewling sounds and thrust his hips up off of the bed, trying – dying for some sort of friction.

 

Jared slid lower and pressed his lips to the small amount of skin that was peeking through Jensen's open zipper, then lower. He mouthed Jensen’s dick through the denim and hummed. Jensen gasped loudly and filled his boxers, coming hard and long. His body shook and his moan was low and deep. His hands slid into Jared’s hair, holding him against his crotch. Jared continued to huff and nibble against the bulge until Jensen stopped shaking. 

 

“Lift up for me,” Jared said and grasped the waistband of his jeans. Jensen managed to do it, and Jared yanked his clothes off in one quick pull and pushed his legs apart.

 

He slathered his fingers in the come that was smeared across Jensen’s groin and hair. 

 

“Oh shit…” Jensen moaned when Jared pushed a come-drenched finger slowly inside his tight ass. “Easy…been a while.”

 

“I’ll go slow,” Jared whispered, placing a kiss to the inside of Jensen's thigh. His finger passed over Jensen’s prostate and it caused his whole body to convulse, and Jared watched in delight as his cock started to stir back to life. He pulled out, slid his hands along Jensen’s hardening dick and then back through the come, and pushed two fingers inside him.

 

“Fuck…hurry!” Jensen groaned. “Need to feel you.”

 

Jared spread his fingers as he moved them in and out, then pushed in with three. He pulled Jensen apart, further and further until Jensen was begging him to fuck him.

 

Jared slipped on a condom, and where he had it hidden all this time, Jensen didn’t know, and at this moment really didn’t give a shit. Jared guided his cock to his puckered entrance and pushed the head of his cock inside.

 

“More,” Jensen demanded, spreading his legs wider. “MORE!”

 

Jared grabbed Jensen’s leg and hoisted it up over his shoulder, pushing his thick meat all the way inside Jensen until his balls were resting against his ass. 

 

 

“Ok?” Jared asked.

 

Jensen’s eyes were closed, the pleasure/pain from the burn was intoxicating. 

 

 

“Move, please God, Jared, move…” he growled, wrapping his legs around Jared’s ass.

 

“Pushy bottom,” Jared chuckled as he pulled back and slid slowly back inside. 

 

“Guhhhhhhh! Oh God, yeah! Oh – oh – oh!” Jensen yelled.

 

“You like that?” Jared asked when Jensen groaned as on the next thrust he rotated his hips.

 

“Yesssssssssssssss!” Jensen screamed out.

 

Jared smiled and crashed their mouths together, the kiss all passion and lust, teeth and biting.

 

He sucked on Jensen’s bottom lips as he fucked hard and fast into his body, watching Jensen fall apart beneath him.

 

Jared was fully hard again, his cock responding to the friction of being caught between their bodies, and it was steadily leaking.

 

“Jared…Jared! God!” Jensen gasped loudly.

 

“Good. Tight. Love fucking you,” Jared practically yelped out as he slammed over and over into Jensen's tight channel.

 

Sweat was pooling at the curve of Jared’s back, tumbling down his sides. Pearly beads were sliding down Jensen’s face, his hair wet and stuck to his forehead. Jared pressed his face into the crook of Jensen’s neck and bit down, his teeth lightly scratching the skin but not breaking through. He licked and sucked on the area making sure that he’d be marked. He bit down again, this time harder…Jensen cried out when he did, his dick exploding between them, hot and thick.

 

Jared groaned and filled the condom, his body pumping frantically into Jensen’s body, riding out his orgasm.

 

“Uh…oh God,” Jared panted, still buried inside his new lover's body,his face still against his neck. “God, Jensen…”

 

“Yeah,” Jensen answered, his breath just as labored. “Good.”

 

Jared lifted his face and kissed Jensen, slow and gentle, and reached between their bodies and pulled his self free, pulling off the condom. 

 

“Trash?”

 

Jensen pointed to the side of the bed. Jared threw it away and kissed him again, then rolled off of him to his side.

 

He reached over and slid his finger across Jensen’s chest. “I think we need to clean up, we’ll be sticky and sorry in the morning.”

 

“You’re gonna stay the night?” Jensen asked, surprised.

 

“Yeah, of course. I mean if it’s ok?”

 

Jensen’s face broke into a smile. “Yeah, it’s ok. Shower?” he asked, as he slid his hand down Jared’s stomach and started stroking his dick.

 

Jared snorted a laugh, “Like I said, not so shy behind closed doors, huh?”

 

~*~

 

Six months later

 

 

Jensen was carrying the last box inside Jared’s house. “Jay? Where are you?”

 

“Bedroom,” he shouted. 

 

Jensen set the box down by the kitchen and walked into their bedroom. Jared was standing amidst boxes, just looking around.

 

“Dude, you got a lot of crap,” he told him.

 

Jensen smirked and leaned against the doorframe. “I can move back to my own house, it hasn’t been sold yet.”

 

Jared walked over to him and slipped his fingers through Jensen's belt loops and pulled him close. “Not on your life, baby,” he said, kissing Jensen’s nose.

 

“Wanna fool around?” Jensen asked, wagging his eyebrows.

 

Jared slid his hands around to his boyfriend's ass and pulled him tight against his body.

 

“And to think you were that little shy guy in my office, actually blushed when I asked you out on a date!” he grinned. 

 

“Didn’t your Mama ever tell you that those are the one’s you gotta watch out for?”

 

 

~end


End file.
